rsroleplayfandomcom-20200216-history
Ye Ol' Leprechaun Jim
Ye Ol' Leprechaun Jim Hanklies (sometimes referred to as The Wish granter, The King of Gold, the Giver of Happiness or his original name, Oisin) is a Leprechaun played by Kingjohnrocks, also known as Icriulis on World 42 roleplay. He is a Leprechaun who roams the world, giving gold to people who are poor or are in a financial struggle. He also travels to spread good luck, as he believes gold brings good luck. He is an enemy to all Mahjarrat, Demons, Vampyres and anyone else who associates themselves with Chaotic evil, Neutral evil, or any sort of evil or imbalance. He will not hesitate to use Bones to Bananas or Bones to Peaches on any enemies that try to kill him/kill one of the people he is giving to. He currently resides in Zanaris, Varrock and Yanille. Spending most of his time in Varrock slums, giving to the poor. Biography Where he came from is unknown. Some speculate that he came from Zanaris, his current residence. Some speculate from Yanille. Some also speculate from the slums of Varrock. He laughs all these claims off and if anyone asks him he'll say "Oh laddie, it'll always be a mystery where I come from". He was also a spy for multiple Guthixian factions, carrying out deadly sabotage missions on opposing factions. He is also skilled in intelligence gathering. He was first spotted in Draynor Village. Two bandits were beating a little girl with sticks and rods, the little girl was begging for help. Jim quickly ran to her aid, charged a spell and shot "Bones to Peaches" out of the bottom of his cane; one of the burglar's spines turn to peaches, making the burglar collapse and his cells to be critically damaged and crushed, killing him. The other burglar took out his crossbow, luckily enough Jim moved out of the way, pounced on the burglar and made the burglar shoot himself in the brain. Oisin later made sure the girl was taken to her home, and he gave her a bucket of gold. Oisin has made frequent appearances in Varrock and Yanille, more so Varrock, and continues his crusade across the world to spread happiness. IC history *Jim comes among burglars trying to beat a kid to death, he kills both of the burglars and saves the kid, returning him home. *Jim returns to Gielinor in the 6th age in Lumbridge swamps and realizes Zamorak and Saradomin have returned. He met a hobgoblin and conversed with him. A little after he ran back into the shack, teleporting back to Zanaris. Powers and abilities *Agility: He is very agile and can jump over many things, including trees and long distances. Being small only helps him with this. *Alchemy: He knows many alchemy spells, the extent or his knowledge of his spells are unknown. This is shown when he lethally used Bones to Bananas to kill someone. However, he is not known to do elemental spells. *Teleportation: He can teleport long distances. *Inter-dimensional travel: Like all Leprechauns, he has the ability to travel between Gielinor and Zanaris. Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Good Category:Modern Magic user